ANBU in Remnant
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: An elite ANBU team is sent from Konoha to learn more about the Islands of Remnant and its inhabitants. Follow as they go from being members of the White Fang to members of Beacon Academy, and make a name for themselves along the way. Rated M for gore and future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Jesus fuck. I really need to stop making new stories and instead work on the ones that I have already started. I got the idea for this one from reading all of the Naruto/RWBY crossovers. Mainly from one of the three or four stories involving Kakashi. I'm sure people are going to be pissed that this doesn't involve Naruto and has an OC. But I don't care. I can do what I want cause it's my fucking story. Haters gonna hate and all that jazz. And no, my OC is not going to be leading his team. Let's do this shit.**

 _Seventeen Years Before RWBY_

In a hospital room in Konoha, a red haired woman dressed in a light blue hospital gown held her newborn baby as it slept peacefully in her arms. The baby had thin wisps of red hair lying flat on its head. A silver haired man sat next to the woman's bed. A black scarf was wrapped loosely around the man's neck and covered his nose and the lower half of his face. He was dressed in a black tank top that hugged his torso tightly, black pants that also hugged his body tightly, black fingerless gloves, and black tabi boots.

The door to the hospital room opened and a large white haired men walked into the room. "I need to check your seal, Kushina." he said to the red haired woman.

"Sure, Jiraiya." The red haired woman, Kushina, said as she lifted her hospital gown to expose her stomach. She flooded her chakra throughout her body and a black seal appeared on her stomach. The white haired man, Jiraiya, examined the seal closely.

"It looks weak and slightly unstable. Each time you use your chakra the seal will weaken further. We'll need to move the Kyuubi to a new vessel soon. A newborn to be exact." Jiraiya said.

"Not my baby. Anyone but my baby." Kushina responded.

"Okay. We have other options. Don't worry." Jiraiya replied as he walked to the door. "We'll talk more once you get your strength up. Thankfully we aren't pressed for time." With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

 **XXX**

 _Several Years Later_

 _Six Years Before RWBY_

Four figures were gathered at one of the training fields in Konoha. The smallest of them had gravity defying silver hair, green eyes with a slight golden hue, and a long black scarf that was wrapped around his neck and covered his nose and the lower half of his face. He was dressed in loose black pants, a black t-shirt, and black ninja sandals.

Next to him stood a red haired boy with tanned skin and brown eyes. He was dressed in a red long sleeve shirt with orange stripes down each arm, orange pants, and dark blue ninja sandals.

Sitting next to the second boy was a purple haired girl with brown eyes. She was dressed in a purple tank top, black leggings and black ninja sandals.

The final figure had the same eye color and silver hair as the the first, however his hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He was dressed in a black tank top that hugged his torso tightly, black pants that also hugged his body tightly, black fingerless gloves, and black tabi boots. Just like the first figure, he had a black scarf that covered his nose and lower half of his face. He was clearly the three other figures' team leader.

"All three of you have done well on our missions so far. I have nominated you all for the Chuunin Exams." The team leader said. All three kids had looks of excitement on their faces.

"Make way Chunin Exams," The red haired boy said with grin, revealing razor sharp teeth and elongated canines. "We're about to show you why we're the best genin team in the country."

 **XXX**

 _Three Days Later_

A bloodied and exhausted silver haired boy limped through the Forest of Death with his equally bloodied and exhausted red haired teammate beside him and his purple haired teammate clinging to the red haired boy's back. It was the second stage of the Chunin Exams and so far, the most difficult. Each team was given one type of scroll and was tasked with acquiring the other type and getting to the tower at the center of the forest in five days.

The silver haired boy's team ran into trouble on day one. Two teams from Iwagakure attacked them not thirty minutes from the start of the second stage. The two Iwagakure teams were out for blood and the Konoha Genin were forced to take their first life. The purple haired girl went into shock after her first kill and was out of commission for the rest of the fight. The red haired boy and the silver haired boy killed the rest of the Iwagakure genin. As they gazed at their reflection in a nearby stream, the two boys noticed that the usual innocence was gone from their eyes.

Over the next four days they were harassed by fellow genin teams and vicious wildlife. Each day was a struggle to survive. They could only afford an average of two hours of sleep each night before they were attacked by an animal or a genin team. On the last night of the second stage, their purple haired teammate was bit by a snake and poisoned. The silver haired boy was forced to carry her the rest of the way to the tower.

The Konoha genin had their second scroll and were racing towards the tower at the center of the forest. They had forty five minutes left until the end of second stage. They had the tower in sight when disaster struck. Three Iwagakure and Kumogakure genin ambushed them, surrounding them from all sides. "Shit." The red haired boy cursed as he drew two kunai into his hands. "Ryu, I don't think we're going to make it to the tower."

"Don't worry, Kura." The silver haired boy, Ryu, said, drawing his kunai as well. "We'll make it. I have a plan."

"Alright. Let's hear it." The red haired boy, Kura, said. "I'll distract them while you book it to the tower. I'll catch up, don't worry."

"I don't like it. I should-" Kura started before being cut off by the attacking genin.

"No time! Run!" Ryu shouted as he created several Shadow Clones and engaged the enemy genin. Kura took off towards the tower. Two Kumogakure genin tried to chase him but were intercepted by two of Ryu's Shadow Clones and were met with kunai to the jugular. The two genin slowly drowned in their own blood as the two Shadow Clones joined their brethren in combating the other genin. The third Kumogakure screamed in rage and dealt vicious blows to any and all Shadow Clones in his sight. As the smoke from the dispelled genin slowly dissipated he set his anger and adrenaline fueled gaze on Ryu, who noticed that aside from the two Kumogakure genin his clones had killed, no other genin had died. Glaring at the other genin, Ryu screamed and charged. The Kumogakure genin screamed as well and rushed towards Ryu. Ryu lashed out with a fist and caught the Kumogakure genin in the throat with enough force to crush his Adam's Apple. With his airway obstructed, the Kumogakure genin began to slowly suffocate. Ryu turned to look at the team of Iwagakure genin who trembled in fear.

"Don't kill us please!" They pleaded.

"You brought this on yourself when you decided to attack my team." Ryu seethed. "Now you'll pay for you mistake." He performed a few hand signs before calling out his jutsu. "Chidori!" With his vision focused on one of the enemy genin, he dashed forwards and thrust his hand through the genin's chest. He withdrew his hand, drew a shuriken, and in the blink of an eye threw it into a second Iwagakure genin's heart. He dashed tackled the final genin to the ground and broke the genin's left arm before pausing. "I think I'm done. Killing you will serve no purpose. Your team is dead and therefore you will be disqualified. Everyone has to be present to advance." Ryu stood up and looked down at the whimpering genin. "But just to be safe." Ryu slammed his foot down on the genin's knee cap, crushing it, before turning and sprinting towards the tower.

 **XXX**

Kura sighed in relief as he saw Ryu approaching the tower. "You're okay." He said with a grin.

"For the most part. I don't know what kind of effect all that sprinting I just did is going to have on my leg though." Ryu replied. "Come on. Let's open our scrolls."

Upon opening, both scrolls released a huge cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a woman could be seen standing on the scrolls. She had a slender, but feminine build, red hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, fair skin, and violet eyes. She wore the standard flak jacket over a black short sleeved shirt, black form fitting pants that reached her calves, and a Konoha forehead protector. "Congratulations!" She cheered. "You've passed the second stage of the Chunin Exams!"

 **XXX**

 _One Month Later_

The third and final stage of the Chunin Exams had ended two weeks ago. Ryu's team was promoted to Chunin as were six other genin. Ryu had finished his match with one move. A harsh kick to his opponent's crotch. His opponent had doubled over in pain and gave up immediately.

Kura's had ended much differently. His opponent disrupted his chakra and it somehow caused Kura immense pain. He was able to keep fighting and after a long jutsu rally, knocked his opponent out with a punch to temple. He was immediately taken to an emergency room. Ryu hadn't seen him since. Not for lack of trying though. For some reason he wasn't allowed to see him.

The third member of Ryu's team used a genjutsu on her opponent as soon as the match started and knocked her out by drop kicking her in the face.

Ryu was sparring with his friend, ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake, on training ground 7 when his team leader showed up. "Ryu," He said. "You're wanted at the hospital."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad." Ryu said. As he walked off he turned to Kakashi and said, "Sorry to this short, Kakashi. We can continue this another time yeah?"

Kakashi gave one of signature eye crinkles and replied, "Of course. Always glad to help out my favorite chunin."

'Maybe they'll let me see Kura.' Ryu thought as he walked to the hospital. He pushed open the doors to hospital and saw the red haired woman from the end of the second stage of the Chunin Exams. "Mom." He said as he approached her.

"Hi, Baby." The red haired woman replied. "You're here to see Kura-kun, right?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. Do you know which room he's in?"

"Of course. He's in room 666."

"Thanks, Mom" Ryu waved over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of his friend's hospital room.

'Wait a minute. This is the six hundred hallway is for intensive care. Chakra disruption isn't that bad is it?" He thought worriedly. As he reached Kura's room he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Inside the hospital room, Kura sat barechested in a hospital bed with blankets covering his legs. Ryu immediately noticed something was off with his best friend. Some _things_ to be exact. Kura's once human ears were now pointed fox ears on top of his head, nine long furry fox tails swayed behind his back, his eyes were now a crimson red, and three whisker marks adorned each of his cheeks.

"You must be asking yourself what to me." Kura said with a low chuckle. "I woke up."

"You woke up?" Ryu asked. "I don't understand."

"My name is Kurama. I am the nine tailed fox." Kura, now Kurama, said.

"Then why do you look human?" Ryu asked without a hint of fear.

"Because I was sealed into the body of Kura when he was born. I was not expecting this result however. My original plan was to break free of his body. That plan has been ruined for I am forever trapped in this body. My chakra somehow corrupted this body and somehow gave it some animal features as you can see. My personality has changed drastically too. I find myself no longer despising the human race. They still tend to annoy me though. I find myself enjoying being a human. Kura has since been assimilated into myself. Kura's personality and memories are now mine."

"So," Ryu started. A long silence passed. "Did you kill my best friend?"

"No." Kurama said after a while. "I'm still here."

"Good." Ryu stepped forwards and pulled Kurama into a hug. Kurama returned the hug and grinned, revealing two rows of sharp teeth and even sharper canines, as he cried silent tears of relief.

 **XXX**

 _Two Years Later_

 _Three Years Before RWBY_

Fourteen year olds Ryu, code named: Falcon, and Kurama, code named: Fox, stood next to their ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake, code named: Dog, as the Fourth Hokage issued them their next mission. The Fourth Hokage was a blonde haired man named Minato Namikaze. "I think it is time that we learn about the world outside of the Elemental Nations." The Hokage said. "There are several islands several miles northwest of the Elemental nations that call themselves The Islands of Remnant. However, each island has its own name. We know very little about these islands, its people, or its culture. All we know is that they have people known as hunters and huntresses who fight creatures of darkness known as Grimm. We also know that there is a species there that look very similar to Kurama in that they have animal traits and that there is an organization called the White Fang that tries to get equal rights for those animal people. Your mission, until you are recalled, is to join the White Fang to learn more about them, the animal people, and the Islands of Remnant. You will travel to the Islands of Remnant by boat. There is only one known port that travels to the Islands of Remnant. It is located close to the former Land of Whirlpools. Once you learn all that you can, report back immediately. You leave as soon as you can pack."

The three left for their mission immediately as they already had everything they need. Ryu sent a clone to his parents to say goodbye because no one knew when, or if they'd come back.

 **An: Not much to say here. I edited this chapter to add the timestamps and fixed a few things. Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Since we are unsure of the exact timeline for the events in RWBY I've made my own for the most part.**

 _Three Years Until RWBY_

One month after leaving, the cargo boat from the Elemental Nations docked at Menagerie's port around ten at night. The sky was pitch black, making it difficult to see, and stars twinkled across the night sky. Menagerie's port was a simple wooden dock extending from an nearly empty clearing. The only thing occupying the clearing were several crates and barrels and the White Fang liaison. Kakashi, flanked by Ryu and Kurama, gracefully stepped off the boat to meet the White Fang liaison waiting for them.

The White Fang liaison was a young girl who looked to be about the same age as Ryu and Kurama. She had a light olive complexion, long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had two black cat ears on top of her head. She was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She had black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. In addition she had a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. "Hi, I'm Blake Belladonna." The girl said fluently in their native Elemental with a welcoming smile.

"Ryu Hayabusa." Ryu replied with a blush painting his cheeks, although it went unnoticed behind his mask and scarf.

"Kurama Ōtsutsuki." Kurama bowed, eliciting a giggle from Blake.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi gave a two finger salute. "We're the group from the Elemental Nations. I'm sure you were expecting us. Your Elemental is fantastic by the way."

"I was, yes, and thank you." Blake nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you to Headquarters." She turned and walked through the clearing towards the far treeline, the three boys trailing behind her. "I wasn't aware that there were Faunus outside of Remnant."

"I'm the only one." Kurama replied. "My parents stowed away on a boat going to the Elemental Nations. They passed away and I'm all that's left."

"I'm sorry." Blake whispered, unable to detect the lie.

Kurama shrugged. "It's no big deal. I've mostly forgotten about them, as awful as that sounds. I don't really dwell on it much."

"That's good I guess." Blake said. "Anyway, the leader of the White Fang is a very secretive man so you won't be meeting him directly. His Voice is the one who issues orders. I'll be taking you to him. Do you understand your roles?"

"Ears." Kurama grinned, and wiggled his in response.

"Hands." Ryu and Kakashi replied.

"Great! I'm just a grunt so I don't get to do the work you three do." Blake sighed in disappointment.

"I don't think you'd enjoy being a Hand too much." Ryu said. "It's a bloody job."

"Really? Why?" Blake asked.

"From my understanding, the two of us are supposed to be assassins. We take out anyone the Voice tells us to." Ryu answered.

"Oh." Blake gasped in shock. "That's awful."

"Awful?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. "If you think it's so bad why don't you leave?"

"I will. Once I'm seventeen, I'm going to join Beacon Academy. That's where they teach you to be Huntsmen and Huntresses and how to fight Grimm." Blake said. There was an unmistakeable feeling of determination radiating from the girl.

"Good luck with that." The three boys replied sincerely. They didn't think it would be a simple task.

Eventually, the group reached the front of a large building. The building was a simple slate grey, with a few dim dirty windows arranged in neat columns along the front. It extended several feet to either side and several stories upward. The White Fang symbol was emblazoned in red on several white banners that hung from a line of flagpoles in front of the building. The building was essential a massive box in the middle of the woods. "Here we are. White Fang Headquarters." Blake said. "Let's go inside."

Blake led them inside and down several corridors to a massive set of plain wooden double doors. She pushed the doors open and announced their presence. "The group from the Elemental Nations has arrived."

"Send them in." A deep voice answered.

"I'll wait outside." Blake whispered and closed the doors behind her.

As they walked further into the room, the Konoha ANBU team took in their surroundings. White Fang banners hung on the walls, red cushioned chairs were aligned neatly in rows on either side of a long red velvet carpet that led all the way to an elegant and stark white chair with blood red cushions. A man who appeared to be in his mid forties sat in the chair. He had brown hair that was neatly combed to the left side of his head, piercing blue eyes, and a cruel smirk on his face. He was dressed in long, flowing red robes with white accents, white gloves, and black dress shoes. This was The Voice of the White Fang. "So," He began. "You are my new Hands and Ears. Not very impressive looking are you?"

"Does it really matter how we look if the White Fang's enemies never see us?" Kakashi asked.

The Voice laughed. "Indeed. Indeed. So tell me, who are you and why should I trust you to this job?"

"Kakashi Hatake, Squad Leader. Expert in assassinations, tracking, and surveillance. " Kakashi replied.

"Ryu Hayabusa. Expert in assassinations, tracking, and surveillance."

"Kurama Ōtsutsuki. Expert in assassinations, tracking, and surveillance. I am also the head of a vast spy ring back home. I'll have to set up a new one here."

The Voice smiled cruelly. "Despite not looking the part, you all have that look in your eye that all experienced killers have. I like it. Kurama, you're the White Fang's Ears. You will work closely with a small group of other White Fang members to gather all sorts of intelligence that you deem necessary to cripple and destroy our enemies. Ryu and Kakashi, as the Left and Right Hands of the White Fang, you will be tasked with eliminating the White Fang's enemies. I want as little casualties as possible. Only the target needs to be killed. If any of you find yourselves in jail or on the run, you have three days to escape before you are declared dead or imprisoned and your positions will be replaced. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kakashi, Ryu, and Kurama replied in unision.

"Good. You are dismissed. Blake will show you to your quarters." The Voice grinned.

The three new White Fang members bowed before turning and walking out of the room.

Ryu pulled the doors open to reveal Blake with her ear pressed to where the door used to be. She gave a startled squeak, which Ryu was unafraid to admit he found rather cute, eliciting an amused chuckle from Kurama. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I-I'll show you to your rooms now." Blake mumbled, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

"Will the three of us be staying together?" Ryu asked as they followed behind an embarrassed Blake.

"Yes. Each room is able to accommodate up to four people." Blake replied.

"What about you?" Kurama asked. "I'm sure Ryu is very curious as to where you're going to be staying. I think he likes you." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

Blake and Ryu blushed, although you Ryu's mask and scarf hid his blush. "Shut up." Ryu muttered. "Is there a problem with making friends with a girl?"

"Of course not." Kurama said.

"It's what that friendship might lead to that he's foreshadowing." Kakashi smirked.

Blake's blush deepened. "He-Here's your room." She said before handing Kakashi three keys and hurrying off.

"Blake, wait!" Ryu cried. Blake stopped moving and looked back.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I hope I can see you tomorrow." Ryu smiled.

"Of course. I still have to show you the rest of headquarters." Blake replied before walking off to her room.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Kurama smirked.

"Shut up. She's cute." Ryu muttered.

"Never said she wasn't." Kurama grinned. "Don't worry, she's not my type. Red and orange hair is more of my thing." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't even say it, Hatake!" Kakashi raised his hands in surrender.

"I never said anything." Kakashi chuckled.

"Did you have a thing for my mom?" Ryu asked.

"Damn it. Yes." Kurama growled through grit teeth. "Now shut up. Can we just see our room now?"

"Sure sure." Kakashi answered and unlocked the door to their room. The three were greeted with the sight of plain white windowless walls with four beds pushed vertically up against the far wall. Red blankets and white pillows adorned each bed. A small bathroom could be accessed by a door on the left most wall. Red and white towels hung on racks in the bathroom while red and white hand soaps sat in small dishes on the plain white sink.

"Damn." Ryu muttered as they entered the room. "These guys are all about color coordination aren't they?"

"Yeah. It's kind of excessive." Kurama said, dropping his gear on his desired bed. "Dibs on the middle bed."

"I'll take the bed on the left." Kakashi said and placed his gear on the bed.

"What time are we meeting the liaison?" Ryu asked, putting his gear on his bed.

"Dunno. Early I assume." Kakashi replied. "Be prepared to follow her around by seven."

"Dibs on bathroom first." Kurama said and rushed in with a change of clothes.

"Shit." Kakashi and Ryu swore.

"He's going to take an hour and there's going to be a shit ton of hair clogging up the drain!" Ryu said, raising his voice at the end so his friend could hear.

"Screw you!" Kurama shouted back.

Kakashi chuckled. "Are you going to bring all four swords on missions?" he asked.

Ryu shook his head. "No. I'm only going to need one. I could probably get by with using a butter knife, but I'm not in the mood for testing that theory right now."

Kakashi laughed harder. "Yeah. I doubt we're going to have much trouble with the people here. They don't have the same training as us."

"I'm done." Kurama said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "And there is _not_ a shit ton of hair clogging up the drain. Ass."

Ryu laughed as he bumped his shoulder into his friend's. "Liar." Before rushing into the bathroom with his clothes to avoid his friend's anger.

"Really knows how to push my buttons doesn't he?" Kurama growled.

"Your fault for being best friends with him." Kakashi replied evenly, retrieving Icha Icha Paradise from his weapons pouch on his hip and reading.

"Shut up." Kurama grinned. Climbing into his bed he dropped his old clothes on the floor. "Hope they have a means of cleaning clothes."

"Be stupid if they didn't." Ryu answered, stepping out of the bathroom as Kakashi wandered in.

"Heh, yeah." Kurama chuckled. "Goodnight." He rolled over to sleep.

"G'Night." Ryu replied, mirroring his actions.

Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Heh. Night guys." he said before turning the lights off.

 **AN: Not much to say here. I'm probably going to make each chapter one year long, except for this and the next one. Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
